


Dangle the tail

by Lizaandre



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Humiliation, No Sex, Other, Public Humiliation, Revenge, podling hijinks, skekSil gets dangled by his tail, skekTek gets his eye chomped out, skekTek gets some sweet revenge, skekZok has a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizaandre/pseuds/Lizaandre
Summary: After the credits roll. skekTek suffers the loss of an eye at the hands of the Peeper Beetle and is made a fool of. Then karma finally catches up with the Chamberlain. skekTek gets some  revenge at the end.(Tw: Blood, nudity, bodily fluids. No sex or sexual contact. Don't like, don't read.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Dangle the tail

The scientist's knees buckled out from under him, but falling onto them was an impossibility due to the chains around his wrists, leaving him dangling from the ceremonial display. The poor creature left in a state of primal shock, slipping in and out of consciousness. Blood bombarded from his socket, the peeper beetle lapping it up like a puppy as to wash down its meal. Tears seeped from the other eye, watery snot and saliva flowed down his beak with his tongue dangling all the way out. Ultimately, he lost control of his bladder, urine seeping through his clothes and puddled on the floor. Laughter and shrieks of disgust erupted from the other skeksis. The scientist was a shaking, bloody, slobbery, piss-stained mess hanging from a piece of metal, making him look ridiculous.

The Ritual Master sighed and shook his head. “Oh, look at that mess, another nest-wetter. Get the podlings!”

The innocent podlings merrily muppet-walked into the throne room, screeching in horror when they saw the bloody sight before them.

“Take this failure to the infirmary, we can’t have him dying on us!” skekZok ordered. As severe as punishment is in skeksis culture, killing is the line that is never to be crossed, so they couldn't have skekTek expire due to blood loss or infection. Once the cage was removed from skekTek’s head, skekZok simply picked up the beetle, letting it crawl around on his hands, a full peeper was a danger to no one. This didn’t matter in Zok’s case since these creatures imprint on the one who hatched and raised them. 

skekTek’s chains were removed, causing him to flop onto the floor with a wet slap, trembling. The also trembling podlings wrapped a rag around his face and dragged the much larger creature out of the throne room, leaving a wet trail. Two podlings stayed behind to mop up all the blood and urine.

The Chamberlain just stood there, a shit-eating grin on his face, making his signature whimper.  
“Hah, what coward!” He said with a smirk. “Honorable skeksis who fail emperor should accept responsibility for failure and take punishment, instead scientist beg. ‘ Oh, mercy! Mercy! Please~!’” He mocked. Laughter erupted through the room. 

All except for the emperor. He turned his attention the skekZok, giving him a knowing look. Zok gave an acknowledging smile.

“Well said, Chamberlain.” Sighed the emperor, the excited euphoria of the ceremony leaving him. He always loved watching the Ritual Master or Slave master’s handiwork.  
“However…” He began, “Since we are on the subject of taking responsibility, we should probably figure out what to do with you?”

“...Hmmm?”

All eyes turned to the emperor. Skekso sat back on his throne, resting his beak on his claw.

“We have come to unanimous agreement, yes~?” skekSil protested. “Fault lies with scientists. Chamberlain-”

“It’s true, the vile was the scientist’s responsibility, that I understand, however, both of you failed in apprehending a lowly gelfling. You yourself admitted to this, did you not?”

“Yes, yes, it true, all true. But must remember, Chamberlain already punished, Drenchen scum stab poor Chamberlain. Hurt so bad. Needed 12 stitches. Poor leg...” 

“Leg?” someone whispered. “Yesterday I could hear him from the infirmary screaming about his-”

“So you, a skeksis, let yourself be taken down by a gelfling? Am I not mistaken?”

skekSil let out a sad whimper. He had talked himself into a corner. All he could do now is try to look sympathetic.

“skekSil!?” The emperor demanded.

“Y-yes sire?”

“Since you are guilty of much less severe crime than skekTek, I will be lenient, but there will be repercussions.” 

The chamberlain was relieved. Thankfully he would keep both his eyes on this day.   
“Yes emperor, emperor so merciful! Good to skekSil. Forgive ~.” 

“There he goes, suckin’ dick again. Ah-ha.” Remarked skekLach.

“How rude!!” The Chamberlain snaped. “In front of emperor no less! Such vulgarity-!”

“Silence skekSil, you’ll make my ears bleed with that shrill voice of yours!” Boomed skekSo. The other skeksis roared with laughter once again. 

“Now, now, settled down my dear skeksis.” skekZok cood. “Now, let me think, something not too harsh, but something that will get the message across. I think the Gourmand made an excellent suggestion earlier.”

“OoH yes! Yes! Dangle the tail!” skekAyuk cheered!

skekSil squealed in horror.

The other skeksis chimed in, chanting; “ Dangle the tail! Dangle the tail! Dangle the tail!”

“Noo! I rather have peeper beetle.” Begged Sil. If there was one thing the Chamberlain was known for is his pride and dignity, and the Ritual Master knew this. “Please~ Not that!!”

skekZok chuckled. “Oh dear, whatever happened to accepting responsibility for your failures, Mh?” That shut the chamberlain right up. He gulped, then hung his head in shame.

“Now, you’re coming with me.” The ritual master grinned.

_____________________________________________________________

skekTek’s muffled screams echoed out from the infirmary. Arms, legs and tail strapped down to the table on his stomach. A gag in his mouth to stop him from biting off his own tongue. Completely naked for his urine-soaked clothes were taken to be washed. Frantic podlings attempting to treat his wounds without him getting loose and disemboweling one of them. Medicinal herbs that burned like alcohol were being forced onto his eye socket. The podling repeatedly apologized in their gibberish language every time he screamed. ‘I want to die!’ he kept thinking. He wanted death, for this pain to be over. Somehow, his tail got loose and started slapping podlings left and right. Several tried to keep the appendage in place but ended up being taken for a very unpleasant ride. Two others attempted to hold his head down as an elderly podling tried to disinfect his eye. The fact that he was tied down, naked, potbelly forcing his ass into the air, being tended to by Thra’s lowliest of slaves was beyond humiliating. They pitied him, he just knew it. skekTek finally fainted. Sweet, merciful unconsciousness.  
_____________________________________________________________

Hours later, he awoke. The first thing he felt was pain. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did, but boy did it hurt. He stood up from the bed, trembling legs taking him to a small mirror on the wall. He saw his face, bloody bandages covered one side of his face, the rest of him looked like the life had been sucked out of him.

skekTek covered his face with his hand, silently sobbing, he had lost his eye, the respect of his court and his dignity. He spent a few moments in despair before composing himself.  
“No...I am skeksis...I will rise above this.” He hissed through his teeth, fist shaking.  
The first thing he thought about was Sidetic. He has no idea how long he had been out. Sidetic needed to be fed, poor dear must be starving. After taking a plane brown robe to cover himself, he shuffled out of the infirmary, despite podling protests.

As he passed the throne room, he couldn't help but notice faint whimpers from behind the door.  
The scientist packed inside, and what lay before him was a sight to behold.

The naked Chamberlain, strung up in the center of the throne room, dangling down from the ceiling by his tail. Small secondary arms were also bound to the rope with a shorter one, causing his back to arch. His main arms were also tied behind his back. Last of all, Tek couldn't help but notice a fresh scar located at a very unfortunate place. Served him right.

He writhed in discomfort, the weight of his body pulling hard on his tail and mini-arms, ropes burning his skin. Not to mention the humiliating position he was contorted into. The other skeksis took their sweet time laughing at and mocking him, before leaving him to dangle. 

skekSil shrieked in surprise when he saw skekTek.  
“M-my beloved friend scientist, what a surprise.” Sil stuttered, feebly attempting to hide his scar with his legs. “ Wouldn't mind cutting me down, yes~, tell others nothing. Will owe favor.” 

skekTek looked at him coldly, before uttering. “I’ll be right back.”

After feeding his pet, skekTek returned to the throne room and picked up one of the ceremonial staves. “I’m going to really enjoy this.” He stated, before raising the staff over his head and giving it a hard swing.

“Ow! No!?Whatareyoudoing !? Staaahp!”

For the next few hours, skekSil was treated as a living piñata.


End file.
